


A Family Affair

by stony1998



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles is a Professor, Children, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, M/M, charles and erik are married, magda mentioned, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles have been married for five years now. With Erik's past forced out into the open, will the pair be able to work through their problems and remain married? Or will the past tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello darling of mine. How was work?" Charles moved over to kiss his husband square on the lips before going back to grading his papers. 

Erik smiled slightly, taking off his bright yellow vest. "Dull at best. I don't believe being a site manager is for me."

Charles hummed, not looking up from the paper he was grading. "You have many talents dearest, there must be something out there for you."

Erik sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, well... I've been thinking."

"That is never a good sign is it." Charles said with a small smirk, glancing up to Erik. He felt the agitation and nervousness in Erik and frowned, setting down the paper and pen. "What's wrong Erik? Are you truly that unhappy? Did something happen? You don't believe one of your workers found out about your mutation, do you?"

"Charles, calm down. No, I highly doubt one of them found out. It's just... I'm not happy. I want more for myself. I want to be able to give you more than..." He looked around their apartment and gestured. "Than this! I'm supposed to care for you, I'm supposed to give you a beautiful home and-"

"You're making it sound as if I should rely on you Erik." Charles said, raising an eyebrow. "I like what we have. I like our apartment. And I don't mind having to work, I actually love it and you know that. What is this truly about?"

Erik sighed deeply. "I don't know." He said softly. "I don't know Charles. I just... I feel unhappy. I want more, I want more for us."

Charles smiled slightly and stretched his mind out gently to project love and peacefulness. "Erik we're alright. Maybe you just need to spice things up a bit. Perhaps go back to school?"

Erik walked over to Charles sitting beside him and rubbing his temples. "You know we can't afford that."

Charles hummed, stroking the back of Erik's neck gently. He felt the anger and sadness radiating off of him and felt pity. "We could find a way darling. I could find a second job perhaps."

Erik shook his head. "I couldn't ask that of you Schatz. You do too much already."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I hardly do anything. I'm at the college all day."

"And grading papers and making lesson plans and taking care of me the rest of the time. You do too much."

Charles sighed, pushing Erik's arms out of the way so he could straddle his waist. "Darling, if you aren't happy I could be doing more."

Erik looked up at Charles and his eyes softened. "No Schatz, my unhappiness is all my own doing. It has nothing to do with you." 

"I'm your husband Erik. If you are unhappy it is my duty to make you feel better." He said softly, kissing his forehead gently. He projected adoration and understanding. "Perhaps a move would make you feel better?"

Erik shook his head. "No, you know we can't afford it."

Charles sighed. "I could talk to mother and-"

"No. I can't ask you to do that." 

Charles frowned. "I'll have to speak to her eventually either way. When she's gone the company is mine."

"Well if she's gone you don't have to speak to her."

Charles swatted Erik on the shoulder but smiled. "Please darling. I'll speak to her tomorrow, see if she'll allow me to borrow some money, just enough to put down something on a house."

"Not tomorrow. If we are going to move we have to look for a house either way."

"Well, we could always just move into the mansion."

"And live with your mother?!"

Charles laughed. "It was a joke darling. Though when she is gone as her only heir I'll get that also..."

"What about your job Charles. Forget this, I can't ask you to stop teaching."

"Nonsense, many of the Professors commute."

"You loathe getting up early in the morning." Erik said with a small smile. 

"If it will make you happy I can manage." Charles replied, leaning down to kiss Erik. "Now, your wonderful caring husband was too busy grading to make dinner."

Erik laughed. "How does Thai sound?"

Charles hummed in delight. "Positively scrumptious."

"Alright then, I'll go order. You finish grading so we can do something other than fall asleep watching the news tonight."

Charles laughed delighted. "Your seduction skills do need some work darling."

"I seduced you five years ago." Erik said, smirking as he went through their array of take out menus, finally finding the one he wanted. "I don't believe I have to again."

"You're a vain, arrogant man Erik Lehnsherr!" Charles called as Erik went toward the other room. 

"And you love it Mr.Lehnsherr!"

"I never took your name!"

"You should've!"

Charles shook his head, laughing as he went back to grading his papers. "Charles Xavier has a better ring to it anyway." He mumbled to himself, a wide smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the food came Charles was finished grading and Erik was watching the news. Erik got up when the bell rang, paying the delivery man and taking the food back to Charles in the living room. Charles radiated happiness and pleasure. 

"Wonderful, I've just finished!" He began putting his papers neatly away. "I'll go fetch us some-"

Erik raised a hand and a moment later two forks came floating into the living room. "It's just us, we can eat them out of the cartons." He said, handing one to Charles. 

Charles smiled. "Thank you darling."

Erik nodded, taking out the cartons of food. "We've got noodles, rice, that chicken you like, and steamed vegetables."

Charles smiled, kissing Erik's cheek and then going straight for the rice and chicken. Erik took the noodles, stealing some of Charles' chicken, though he didn't mind. They split the vegetables and then cuddled up to watch the tv together. Charles took the remote, flipping through the channels until he found animal planet. He cuddled into Erik with a happy sigh, projecting satisfaction and comfort as he ate. 

Erik, on the other hand, had a lot on his mind. So much so that his thoughts pushed at Charles until he squirmed uncomfortably and sat up. "Erik." He sighed exasperated. "You're projecting."

Erik winced slightly, putting down the empty carton and fork. "Sorry darling. I... I'm just thinking about this whole moving situation."

Charles sighed once again, and set down his carton and fork, getting up to grab his laptop. "Come on then." He said, tugging Erik over to see the screen with him. 

"What are you doing?"

"We are looking at some houses."

Erik didn't complain, his curiosity getting the better of him. Soon Charles was on a site, scrolling through options. 

"We want a house, right? Not an apartment again?" Erik nodded in agreement and Charles went on. "And we'll want something close." Charles mumbled to himself. He continued mumbling, clicking options and looking to Erik for confirmation when necessary. 

He clicked the last enter and waited for a few moments. "There we are. Houses with out exact requirements. And, of course, we'll go to open houses and we'll get a realtor. Perhaps a mutant if we can find one." He rambled as he scrolled down the page, stopping at houses he found more appealing. 

"Some of these are so big for just two people."

Charles nodded, frowning slightly. "Maybe not always two people."

"I know Charles." Erik said, stroking his neck lovingly. "One day. When-"

"We can afford it." Charles smiled ruefully. "I know."

"Enough of this." Erik said, closing the laptop and then turning off the tv. He stood up, offering his hand to Charles. "Lets go to the bedroom."

Charles laughed but took his hand. "It never fails to amuse me how you simply assume I'll be up for having sex with you." He said once they were in their room. 

"And it never fails to amuse me how you simply accept and have sex with me." Erik responded with a smirk, moving to push Charles gently to the bed. 

Charles lay on the bed, raising his arms to grab Erik's hips. "Yes, I'm a total fool, aren't I?"

"You must be Liebling, you did indeed marry me."

Charles tugged Erik down. "That makes me King of the fools." He said with a small smirk.

Erik laughed into the first kiss, but it soon transformed into a groan as the kiss became more heated. Charles' breath hitched when Erik pushed his shirt up, pinching his nipples and making him give a short cry of pained pleasure. Erik pulled away from his mouth, tugging off Charles' shirt and then pulling off his own. He went back to Charles, going straight for his neck. 

"Nothing-" Charles gasped as Erik sucked at the junction between his neck and shoulder. "Erik! Nothing a-above the collar!"

"Wear one of my turtle necks." Erik said, sucking a bruise in the center of Charles neck. 

"F-Fuck Erik! Don't-"

"Enough Charles." Erik commanded, and Charles fell silent. Erik groaned softly as Charles projected his pleasure.

Erik gave him a rough kiss as reward, then moved down from his neck to his chest. He looked up at Charles and smiled. He then bit roughly at his nipple. Charles jolted, shouting out as Erik sucked and bit harshly. 

Erik moaned around that sensitive bit of flesh when Charles became rough, creating deep red scratches on his back. Erik let go, kissing it almost gently and then traveled down to his naval, kissing and sucking bruises on the pale skin laid out for him. Charles moaned, caressing his hair and projecting his pleasure so that by the time Erik was tugging off his pants and then his own, both were achingly hard. 

Erik reached over for the lube, sighing in pleasure when Charles kissed at his chest and neck as he reached over. "Are you alright?" Erik asked, pushing Charles' legs apart and coating his fingers in lube. 

"Splendid darling. I'll be even better when you're in me."

Erik smiled softly. "It's been a while. I'll take it slow."

"Don't. You know I love the ache."

"And then what, you'll be angry with me when you walk awkwardly tomorrow."

Charles blushed lightly. "No matter. I want you to make me feel it Erik. I want to ache and burn for you."

Erik pushed a finger into Charles and he groaned low in his throat. "You're sure Liebling?" He asked, moving his finger around slowly. 

Charles closed his eyes slightly. "Absolutely darling."

"You remember your safe word?"

Charles nodded. "Yes, it's Magnus."

"Good." Erik praised, thrusting in a second finger. Charles gasped, then moaned. Erik moved one of his hands to Charles' wrists, raising it up toward the metal railing at the head of the bed. He used his power to wrap it around his wrist and then did the same to the other, all the while twisting and scissoring his fingers. 

Charles tugged at his restraints and moaned softly. Erik added another finger, and at the same moment brushed against his prostate, making him shout and raise his hips off the bed. "Fuck!" 

Erik smiled lightly, stretching him out for a moment more. Charles made a sound of displeasure when Erik pulled his fingers away but moaned when Erik pushed into him. 

"I'm going to be rough." Erik said softly, leaning over Charles, looking down at him with love and adoration. "Are you alright with that?"

"I-My mutation." Charles said softly, cheeks red. "I'm afraid I'll use control. I'll hurt someone. I-I could project everything."

"Well, then." Erik smirked. "You better control it."

Erik began a hard, rough pace. Charles thrashed his head around, biting his lips to keep their neighbors from hearing. At the same time he was forced to keep his projection state in check. Every time Erik thrust into him he'd moved, chafing his wrist. Erik kept rubbing against his prostate, making him moan loudly despite his best efforts to keep quiet. 

Erik took his dick in hand and Charles let loose a loud yell and a burst of pleasure that went straight to his groin. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck. Erik, I cant. Erik, Erik, Erik I-"

"You can. That isn't your safe word so you can. Control it Charles. Control it and come for me."

It took a few more well aimed thrusts and tugs from Erik before Charles' back bowed and he came, his mouth opened in a beautiful little circle, his lips flushed and red from being bitten. Erik continued thrusting and then stilled, groaning as he emptied himself into Charles. 

Erik pulled out after a few minutes, Charles projecting discomfort as he did. He hushed him lovingly, unraveling the metal from his wrists and rubbing at the angry red marks soothingly. 

He got up and Charles projected distress. "Shh Süsser. I'm going to wash and get a cloth for you, and some ointment for your wrists."

Charles settled down with a nod. Erik hurried over to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and then grabbing the ointment from the cabinet and wetting a cloth to clean Charles. When he came back Charles was dosing off. He jumped when Erik began cleaning him up. 

"It's alright Schatz, just give me a moment to take care of you then we can sleep."

Charles nodded, allowing Erik to clean him up and put the soothing ointment on his wrists, kissing them each gently. He leaned down, kissing Charles. "I love you Charles."

Charles smiled slightly, though he was half asleep. "Mm love you too darling."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Charles groaned when his alarm went off. He turned it off and then turned his face into his pillow. 

"You know that only makes it worse Süsser." Erik murmured softly, running his short nails down Charles' back and making him groan for an entirely different reason. "You have to get up."

"I don't want to." Charles whined, voice muffled through his pillow. 

Erik chuckled softly. "I know. I'm going to do this for your own good Schatz."

"Erik don't you-"

Erik pulled the covers roughly away from Charles. Charles whined and tried to curl in on himself. 

"You are a cruel, cruel man." Charles complained. 

Erik laughed. "I know Schatz. Now come, I'll take a shower with you."

Charles cracked his eyes open to glare at Erik. "No thank you, you're going to make me late."

"I won't, I swear it." Erik said, a small smirk on his face.

Charles sighed, stretching out on the bed. "No, I don't trust you."

Erik faked a frown. "Oh that does hurt me Charles Xavier."

Charles smirked, opening his eyes. "I thought it was Mr.Lehnsherr."

"Stop being a brat Charles." Erik said, though he smirked.

"I distinctly remember you telling me you liked it when I was a brat." Charles said, smiling widely. 

"To think I was going to make you breakfast!"

With that Charles sat up. "Breakfast?"

"Mmhm." Erik replied with a little smile. "Those waffles you love with bacon and eggs.."

Charles projected delight and hunger, getting up off the bed. "And what is this breakfast going to cost me?"

Erik hummed, acting as though he had to really think about his answer. "How about.. a blowjob in the shower?"

"I knew you where out for sex!" Charles exclaimed, pouting although it was clear he was happy with this arrangement. "Well enough then, let's get this over with, I want my breakfast."

"Oh, how romantic." Erik teased, Charles dragging him into the bathroom.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Charles ran out of the apartment building. He was running late, and the train would be coming any minute now. If he missed this one he would have to wait for the next and be late to work. Or, of course, take a cab. Which... he couldn't exactly afford at the moment. 

"I'm going to kill that man when I get home tonight." He grumbled, rushing down the stairs and into the subway. He used his metro card, practically running down to his train. He heard it arriving as he was running down the stairs. Just as the doors were closing he stuck his hand in, and they reopened for him. He sighed loudly, stepping into the crowded car, trying to be polite as possible. He stood near the door, trying to shield his mind from the noisy minds of others, and wincing when, due to his rush, his shields didn't hold through. 

"I fucking hate this stupid train." griped an older businessman. 

"How cute!" thought a woman, looking at a sleeping baby.

"I wish this old man would stop staring..." said a girl with a school outfit, the man sitting across from her seemingly staring. 

"I'm adopted... My dad isn't my dad... My dad didn't want me..." cried a young girl with bright green hair. 

Charles was able to get his shields back up, though he knew he'd have a headache for the rest of the day. He looked sadly over to the little girl with green hair. Her hair fascinated him, though he tried not to stare. 

He didn't get much of a chance to linger on the little girl, the train stopping. He got off with a small sigh, sending just a bit of love and adoration to the girl. She perked up, looking around in shock. Charles smiled lightly to himself, leaving the subway and traveling up to the streets and across to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on the little girl? I'm sure you guys know who she is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from a social worker has Charles both curious and angry.

Charles got home a few hours later, his head aching and his shoulders slumped with exhaustion. He removed his shoes and jacket, then looked over to the phone to see a message had been left. 

He sighed, and pressed the machine to hear the message. 

"Hello. My name is Bonita Juarez. I am a social worker."

Charles raised an eyebrow, attention on the message now. 

"I am trying to contact a Mr. Erik Lehnsherr. Please contact me at 631-555-0957 as soon as possible. It is of the utmost importance Mr. Lehnsherr. I truly hope to hear from you soon."

A social worker. Calling Erik. Charles stared at the answering machine, a flare of anger and jealousy coursing through him. 

At that moment the door opened and Erik entered, projecting curiosity and worry. "Charles?"

Charles turned, headache practically forgotten in his anger. "Erik can I ask you just one simple question?" He asked, trying to keep his anger bottled in. 

Erik frowned deeply. "Of course Liebling, what is it? Did something happen at work today? You can't possibly be angry about this morning..."

"Erik why..." Charles took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He pressed the answering machine and the message played again. "Why is there a social worker calling our home Erik?"

Erik was looking away from Charles, a frown on his face. He was projecting discomfort, and agony. 

"Erik... please. What's going on?" Charles asked softly, reigning in his anger. "I don't understand. Why would a social worker be calling you unless..."

"I'm sorry." Erik said softly, finally turning to meet Charles' gaze. "I meant to tell you Charles... I truly did."

Charles was frozen in place. He stared at Erik, hoping this was a joke. After a few moments he burst into tears, his shields falling to hit Erik with hurt, anger, betrayal, and pain before he could put them back up. 

"Oh Charles, Schatz-"

Charles pushed Erik away from him. "How could you! You know... You-you-"

"Charles please-"

"No! Erik we've been married for five years and you didn't bother to mention you had a child?!"

"I... Charles..."

"And then there's the fact that you've obviously been neglecting he or she! How old is the child Erik? It's been raised without even knowing it's father! And besides that, you know how much I want children and you choose to hide your child from me! How could you!"

Erik looked down. "Charles I didn't want to hurt you with this."

"You truly believed you could hid this from me?" Charles couldn't help but laugh. "I'm surprised I didn't find out sooner!"

"I'm sorry." Erik said, lacking anything else to say. 

Charles sighed softly. "Are you Erik? Are you truly?"

Erik sighed softly. "For hiding this from you, I truly am sorry. I... I was afraid you wouldn't understand."

Charles frowned, not sure how to feel. "You'll have to call the social worker back. We'll talk about this later Erik." He said softly, turning from him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Charles-"

"Not now Erik. Not now."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Erik watched as Charles went into the bathroom. He was keeping his shield firmly in place. Keeping Erik away and isolated. Erik waited until he heard the shower running to pick up the phone, dialing the number with a deep frown etched on his face. 

"Bonita Juarez, may I ask who's calling?"

"Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. You called my home residence. You said it was important?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Lehnsherr! Thank you very much for calling me back, this really is important. I... well, you are aware that you are the father of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, yes?"

Erik sighed. "Yes. But their mother and I had an agreement. I send payments every month. I've been diligent in that."

"Mr.Lehnsherr... I'm afraid Ms.Maximoff has passed away."

Erik felt his stomach drop. "I.. she...I don't understand."

"Ms.Maximoff died just this Wednesday, I'm sorry you had to hear like this."

"How... how did she die?" whispered Erik, blinking away tears that threatened to spill. 

"A car accident. She died almost instantly."

"Oh Gott Magda..." he said softly. "Wanda and Pietro, are they alright?"

"Fortunately the children weren't in the car when the accident occurred. Unfortunately... they have no other family."

"Outside of me."

"Precisely. Which would be the reason for my calling you Mr.Lehnsherr. You are their father and therefore what happens to them has everything to do with you."

Charles entered the living room then, wearing plaid pants and a white t-shirt. His face seemed indifferent, but he was projecting his curiosity just slightly. Erik shook his head slightly and turned from Charles.

"What are the options right now?"

"Well, we can hand them over to you. Or we can put them in the system."

Erik stiffened. "In the system... for adoption?"

"I'm afraid so Mr.Lehnsherr."

Erik looked to Charles, who had a strained face. "I... can you hold on one moment please?"

"Certainly Mr.Lehnsherr."

Erik put the phone done and took a deep breath. "Charles-"

"You can't allow your child to go into a foster home Erik."

Erik sighed. "Children Charles. It's... they're twins."

Charles stood stock still, looking shocked. 

"Their mother... she was killed in a car accident. If I... we... don't take them... They'll be in foster homes for practically all their lives Charles."

Charles was quiet for a few moments. "Well. We can't allow that."

Erik was surprised by this. "We can't?"

"You're their father Erik. It's your duty to care for them. And I'm your husband, which makes it my duty to care for them just as much. While I'm not happy that you kept this from me, I couldn't let them go into a foster home."

"Charles... these are six year old children we're speaking about. Are you sure?"

Charles smiled lightly. "I've always wanted children Erik. Of course I'm sure."

Erik nodded, going over and pulling Charles into a hug. "I'm sorry Charles, I truly am."

"I know darling." Charles said softly. "Now, go tell Miss Juarez that we'll be taking the children." 

Erik smiled slightly, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Still here Mr.Lehnsherr. Have you come to a decision?"

"My husband and I have." He said, smiling at Charles. "We'll be taking them."

"I'm so glad to hear that Mr.Lehnsherr! Now, right now I have you in a residence in New York."

"That's correct."

"The children are currently under our care. We can have them transported to you, along with their belongings, or you could come to them."

"I'd rather pick them up. They... they don't know me. They've never seen me before."

"Of course Mr.Lehnsherr, that is understandable. They may be wary of you in the beginning, but I'm sure they'll grow to adore you."

"Yes well..." Erik cleared his throat. "Thank you. When is the earliest I can take them?"

"Tomorrow would be ideal actually, if you aren't busy. You have to fill out some forms, along with your husband."

Erik sighed. "Alright then." He used his powers to grab a pen from further off and then took a pad of paper. "Whats the address?

"They were recently transferred to our New York base. I was hoping you'd take them in actually. Right now their placed at the Vincent J Fontana Center For Child Protection. 27 Christopher St, New York."

"Child protection? Why are they in a center for abuse? Are they alright?" asked Erik, brow knitted in concern. 

"Yes, yes really. The children are actually very healthy, and before this incident I imagine very happy. This center offers help to children in a crisis. And, a parent dying may be considered a crisis."

"Oh.. of course." Erik relaxed a fraction. "Magda would never harm them." He caught Charles stiffening out of the corner of his eye and winced. "So I can get them tomorrow?"

"Yes, that'd be perfect. I look forward to meeting you and your husband Mr.Lehnsherr."

"Thank you, see you tomorrow then." He said, hanging up the phone. 

"Magda then. I never met her."

Erik sighed, turning fully to Charles. "Charles please don't-"

"Dont you dare tell me not to get upset Erik." Charles said, voice low. "I have every right to be angry."

"It was before you and I even met Charles, it doesn't matter!" The moment Erik said it he realized it could very possibly be the worst possible thing to have said. Charles glared at him fists clenched. "I didn't mean-"

"You should stop speaking now Erik." Charles snapped. 

Erik took that advice, sighing and just staring at Charles. Charles rubbed at his temple. "What are their names?"

"Wanda and Pietro. Wanda is the older of the two." Erik said, quieting once again afterwards. 

Charles nodded. "Are they... do they have mutations?"

"I... I'm not sure actually."

"Did she?" Charles asked, trying not to sound scornful. 

Erik sighed. "No. She didn't."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "And yet you had children with her?"

"I loved her. For a time."

Charles smiled sadly. "And you left her to raise two children on her own. It's lovely to see what you'll do to people you love Erik."

Erik glared. "You don't understand."

"What's there to understand? You left her. You claim to have loved her and left her to raise your children alone! And then you fail to tell me that you have two children." Charles said, that same sad smile on his face. He shook his head. "I'm going to make dinner. Then I'm going to sleep on the sofa."

"Charles you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to." Charles said, cutting him off as he made his way to the kitchen. "I just can't stand sleeping beside you tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles have a very important conversation or two.

Charles remained distant that night and into the morning. He kept his shields firmly in place and refused to speak to Erik in any way. When Erik tried to kiss him goodnight he turned his face away, going to the couch and turning off the living room light. 

Erik on the other hand, was terrified. He did his best to give Charles his space but when he woke the next morning to find Charles dressed and eating at the dining table he snapped. 

"Charles enough!"

Charles glanced up to him. His eyes where red and puffy, and he had dark circles under them. "Enough Erik? Enough of what?"

Erik sighed, immediately feeling guilty. "Oh Schatz... You must know I never meant to hurt you with this."

"I know." Charles said softly. "I know."

"Then why do you continue on like this? I understand that I kept them from you. You have every right to be angry with me. But there is more to this. There has to be Charles."

Charles sniffled as Erik went over and knelt beside his chair. Erik gently turned Charles' face to him, seeing tears in his eyes. 

"Why does this hurt you so much Charles?"

"I... Why did you leave her Erik?" Charles asked, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Did she bore you? I-Do I bore you Erik?"

Erik shook his head. "Is that what this is about Charles?"

Charles nodded slightly, blinking quickly but failing to keep all the tears from falling. "You must have loved her so dearly. And yet you left her. What makes me any different Erik?"

"Oh Charles... Liebling." Erik leaned in kissing at the tears on Charles' cheeks. "My Schatz. I left Magda because she feared me."

"She-she what?" Charles asked, confused.

"My mutation. I... I did something very horrible once out of anger. Because of it she feared me. I didn't realize she was pregnant until she contacted me after that. That is why I said you didn't understand Charles. I didn't leave her to raise children on her own. I didn't realize. And I couldn't remain with her after seeing how terrified she was of me."

Charles sniffled again. "I'm so sorry Erik. I was positively horrible. I should have listened."

"None of that Schatz. You had every right to be upset with me. I should have told you about them."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Charles said, wiping his face and smiling gently. "We'll get them today?"

Erik nodded smiling slightly. "Yes, we'll be picking them up whenever you are ready Süsser."

"Well then whenever you're dressed." Charles said with a laugh. "I am excited to meet them."

Erik laughed, kissing Charles gently. "So am I. I imagine they look like their mother though."

"Well we'll see won't we." Charles said with a small smirk.

Erik smiled, going back into the bedroom and dressing quickly. He paused. "Charles?" He yelled. 

"Yes darling?" Charles called back.

"I just realize we have a bit of a problem."

"And what's that my love?"

"Where are they going to sleep?"

All that answered was silence. 

"Fuck." Charles replied after a few moments.

Erik laughed, shaking his head. "We don't have space to raise children in this apartment Charles." He said, pulling on a turtle neck as he left the room. 

Charles was grabbing the phone. "Looks like mother will be receiving some guests."

"Charles you hate your mother, don't do that." Erik said, pulling the phone away from him with a raised hand.

Charles frowned. "There's no other option Erik. Now, the phone please."

Erik sighed, waving his hand. The phone dropped into Charles hand and he began dialing. "It will be temporary of course. It will give me a chance to speak to her about borrowing some money."

"Whatever you say Charles." 

"Well if you have a- Hello mother, it's Charles." He cut himself off, faking a cheery voice. 

Erik made a face at him and Charles rolled his eyes. 

"No, yes, everything is perfectly fine... Yes mother I'm still married to Erik."

Erik rolled his eyes and Charles projected distaste and discomfort. 

"I.. Well actually I've got a small favor to ask of you."

Erik took Charles' hand and squeezed gently in encouragement. Charles smiled gratefully, squeezing back. 

"Well you know how small our apartment is... Yes, well, no actually not exactly... No mother please just let me finish? Thank you. Well... in a past relationship Erik had a set of twins." 

Erik winced as he heard Mrs.Xavier on the other end. 

"Mother stop! No, I'm fine with it, it's not as though he had an affair! Now, can I please finish?... Well, the mother just recently passed away. Now Erik and I have custody of the children."

Charles stiffened terribly and Erik looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm not sure if they're mutants mother." Charles said through clenched teeth. "Why exactly, does that matter?"

Erik shook his head, anger coursing through him. Of course she'd ask that. 

"No, mother, it doesn't matter to me! If they're mutants they're mutants! If not, it doesn't matter!...My question? I doubt it will be in the affirmative-...Yes. Just for a few days....You're sure?...Alright then. Thank you mother."

Charles hung up the phone, his eyes glassy once again. "Well. She said it's fine." He said, trying to smile though his voice wavered.

"Oh Charles..." Erik said softly. 

Charles sniffled and allowed himself to be pulled in a hug. "I can't imagine why I figured she'd be accepting now. She always did believe I was a freak."

Erik couldn't hide the flash of anger and animosity he projected. "You are not a freak Charles. You're... you're incredible. You're bright. Caring, loving, beautiful. You are everything but a freak. She's... well you know what I'm thinking, don't you?"

Charles smiled lightly. "Of course. But... please Erik, she's still my mother..."

"She's the woman who gave birth to you. Nothing more. A mother raises a child, loves a child. Does everything they can to nurture and give a child a happy, healthy environment to grow. That woman is not your mother."

Charles wipes away some tears that have spilled, for once at a loss for words. "Thank you, my darling." He said, knowing nothing he can say will show how appreciative he is and how much he loves Erik. He only hopes everything is projecting, every word he pushes towards Erik' mind helps him understand.

Erik kisses him briefly, then smiles. "Well, Schatz, are you ready to go meet your son and daughter?"

Charles smile is more genuine as he nods. "More than ready my love."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr.Lehnsherr! I'm so glad you could make it. The children will be delighted, I'm sure."

"She's lying, you realize?" Charles thinks toward Erik. "The children likely do not look forward to meeting you, I'm afraid."

"Of course they don't. I abandoned them."

"You did no such thing. You didn't know."

"I did later."

"You couldn't go back to her Erik."

"...I know."

Erik shakes hands with Bonita and then gestures toward Charles. "This is my husband, Charles Xavier."

Charles smiled brightly. "A pleasure to meet you Ms.Juarez."

Bonita smiles. "Oh you may call me Bonita if you'd like."

"Then we are Charles and Erik to you, my dear." 

Bonita laughs and nods. "Thank you. Well, I imagine you'd like to see the children."

"Actually." Erik looks at Charles briefly. "Do you think we could do the paperwork beforehand?"

Charles looks over with an eyebrow raised. 

"I... don't believe I'll be able to stay away from them once I truly see them."

Charles sends over feelings of understanding, and soothing thoughts.

"Of course, if you'll just follow my then."

As they start to follow, Charles takes Erik's hand and squeezes it. "Everything will be fine love. They'll... well they might not adore you at first. But they'll learn to love you." 

"I know... I just hope they don't react as terribly as I think they will."

"I doubt they will. Or... I hope not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or prompts or if not kudos my dears! I truly hope you are enjoying this little project of mine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonita asks a curious little question.

Bonita leads them into her office and gestures for them to sit. She sits across from them, and then hands the pair a file. 

"Now, both Wanda and Pietro are in very good physical health. They're both very intelligent for their age as well. But... well, there is a small... difference, I suppose one might say, in Pietro."

Erik perks up at this. "A difference? What sort of difference?" 

"I... Erik may I ask you a personal question?"

Erik looks to Charles and then back to Bonita. "Yes, you may."

"Do you... well are you any different from a normal human being? In any way?"

Charles sends over soothing thoughts as Erik's anger bears it's head.

"Well of course he's simply human, whatever do you mean by that?" Charles asks cocking his head slightly and putting two fingers to the side of his head as he leans on the arm of the chair. 

"Oh... then this may come as a slight surprise to you both. I was hoping..."

"Oh!" Charles exclaims, smiling warmly. He looks over to Erik. "We can trust her."

"You can... Excuse me?" Bonita asks puzzled. "Did I miss something?"

"How can we trust her Charles?" Erik snaps.

Charles laughs joyously, then looks to Bonita. "Fire then? That's very interesting. Though you aren't actually mutant. You weren't born with your powers."

Bonita's cheeks color and she looks away. "I don't know what-"

"Oh but you do my dear Firebird."

"She has powers?" asks Erik, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, her ability involves fire. From what I saw it can be quite beautiful."

"W-who are you?!" Bonita stands. "How do you know that?!"

"Oh. I've frightened you. I'm sorry, I had no intention of doing such. You have no reason to fear, your secret is safe with us. As ours are with you, we hope."

Bonita eyes them warily. "You... are mutants, aren't you?"

Charles laughs, nodding slightly. "Yes, the both of us. My powers are telepathic. His... well, Erik, why don't you show her?"

Erik sighs and nods slightly. He reaches in his pocket, pulling out a bit of metal. "Fire is something truly admirable Ms.Juarez." he spoke as he held out his palm with the metal in the center. "It is unpredictable." The metal melted in his palm. "Beautiful." The metal swirled up, creating a beautiful sculpture in his hand. Two separate columns intertwined, creating harmony. "But with that beauty... comes danger." Spikes formed along both columns, the edges became jagged and coarse. 

"Unbelievable." Bonita breathed. "You are able to manipulate metal."

Erik smiled slightly, and the metal smoothed out once more to become the beautiful sculpture it had been. He held it out to her. "For you. Your secret is safe with us."

"And yours with me." She said with a smile, taking the metal from Erik. "Thank you."

"Certainly my dear. Now, you were saying something about Pietro?" Charles asks as Bonita sits again.

"Oh! Well, yes, he's a but different. Though I'm very glad you two are mutants, you will be more accepting than others." She says, looking through the papers on her desk and then pulled out a small file. She handed it to Erik. 

Erik opens it and a small smile creeped onto his face. Charles leans over and sees a picture of a young boy, his front tooth missing and his light gray hair a wild mess atop his head. 

"Oh, he's precious." Charles whispered softly. 

"Yes, he very much is. Now, this is a secret file, of sorts. It is specifically for Pietro. It contains information on several... incidents of his. The other file I handed you is just generalized for this case."

"Incidents?" Charles asked, worry filling his tone. 

Erik, beside him, continues to go through the file. Excitement fills his veins with every word he reads, love and adoration pouring out of his chest for his son. 

"He's a mutant." Erik says softly, voice filled with awe. "He... Pietro." He looks to Charles, smiling widely. "He's a mutant Charles."

Charles smiled lovingly. "Oh darling that's simply wonderful! What is his mutation?"

Erik laughs joyously, handing Charles a picture from the file. Charles makes a face, seeing only a blur of blue and grey. 

"I don't..." Charles is quiet for a few moments and then made a small sound of understanding. "His powers involve speed then."

Bonita nodded. "They seem to have manifested earlier than most. Most show in teenage years, as I'm sure you know. His manifested about a year ago, as far as we know."

"What about Wanda? Is she... does she share his gifts?" asked Erik, excitement filling his voice.

"We aren't really sure yet." Bonita said with a small smile. "She doesn't display any physical mutations. But she also doesn't display his mutation either. Her mutation, if she has one to begin with, may simply take longer to manifest."

"That's wonderful news Erik." Charles said, beaming. "His gift sounds very fascinating, though he'll likely be a little troublemaker. As for Wanda, even if she doesn't have a mutation we will love her dearly."

Erik nodded, still staring at the picture in awe. "It's...wonderful news. Everything I could have wished for."

Bonita smiles brightly. "I'm very glad to hear that! Now, why don't we start out on those forms, it might take a bit..."

"Two beautiful, healthy children. We have a busy few years ahead of us my love."

Erik sent over a feeling of love and humor. "Yes, but it will be worth it. For them, it will be worth everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, sorry dears!
> 
> To Come: Charles and Erik meet the children!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Wanda and Pietro take to their father?

Well," Bonita took the files, putting them in their folder and organizing them, "that's all the paperwork we need." She stood. "I imagine you'd like to see them?" 

Erik and Charles both stood. "Yes, very much." said Charles with a smile. 

Bonita nodded, leading them out of the room. Erik followed Charles blindly, projecting fear and discomfort. 

"Be calm dear. They might not take to us right away. They don't know either of us."

"I know it's just... I'm just worried they'll resent me Charles."

"I know Erik, love. We'll get through this, no matter how they feel toward you. Give them love and understanding and they'll come around."

"Alright then, here we are!" Bonita stopped outside of a room. "Are you both ready to meet the twins?"

"As ready as we ever will be I suppose." said Charles, speaking for the both of them. 

Bonita laughed. "They'll need time and patience. Love them and they will learn to love you." With that she opened the door and the three stepped inside.

The room was hectic, papers and toys thrown about, drawings on the walls. And then there was the little blur causing all of the ruckus. He was running around a little girl who had her arms crossed over her chest and a baby doll in her hand. 

"Pietro you better stop this instinct!" She yelled, not realizing she has used the wrong wording. "You're going to get us punished!"

The little boy, Pietro, stopped now and put his hands on his hips. "Mama isn't here, she can't stop me!"

Before the fight escalated Bonita stepped forward. "Pietro that's not very nice."

Pietro frowned, but his arms fell. "Well it's true."

"Well your mother would be very unhappy with you for being naughty, wouldn't she?"

Pietro looked down with a pout. "I guess so..."

Bonita smiled, kneeling down to become eye level with the six year old. "Please apologize to your sister for me, okay?"

He nodded reluctantly, and looked over to Wanda. "I'm sorry Wanda."

Wanda nodded and smiled lightly. "It's okay, you didn't hurt me."

"Good." Bonita said with a smile, standing back up. "Now I want to introduce you to someone." She turned to Charles and Erik, and pulled Erik gently forward. 

"This, is Mr.Lehnsherr. Do you two know who he might be?"

Pietro shook his head automatically, straining to look up at Erik. "Nope not me!"

Wanda hummed softly. "He looks like that man in the picture Pietro. But that couldn't be him."

"He does!" Pietro said with wide eyes, turning to Wanda and then back to Erik. "But Mama said that's our Vater, so he couldn't..."

Wanda and Pietro both stared at Erik. Erik tried not to fidget. He cleared his throat after a few moments. 

"Hello Wanda, Pietro. It's... a pleasure to meet you."

"...You're our Vater?" Wanda asked in a small voice. 

"Kneel down, get them more comfortable darling. You're doing fine. Remember, they're only six."

Erik did as Charles instructed and knelt slowly. He was still a bit taller than the pair but it was easier for them to see him. "Yes, I'm you're Vater. You... you both are my children."

Everything was tense for a few moments then Pietro shook his head, all but shaking in anger. "You're a liar!"

Erik looked at him, guilt filling his eyes. "I'm so sorry Bärchen. It is true."

"You can't prove it! You're not... you can't be my Vater, you can't!"

Wanda was coming closer and stopped only a few steps away from him. "Mama showed us pictures. But how do we know you're not lying?"

Erik pulled out his wallet clumsily. He opened it up and leaned in to show them a picture. "This is you both, as babies. Your Mama sent this to me after you were born."

Wanda nodded, although Pietro was still shaking his head. "Where were you Vater? Why didn't you want us before?" 

Erik has to take a deep breath, tears coming to his eyes. His voice wavered as he spoke. "I did want you Wanda, I swear it. It's... your Mama and I didn't get along."

"You can't have us now just because Mama went to Himmel! You didn't love us, you can't love us now!" Pietro yelled, tears threatening to spill out of his wide eyes. 

"Pietro I always loved you, since the day I found out you were born. I never once stopped loving you."

"You're a liar!" Pietro screamed, running up and pushing Erik on the chest, knocking him down from surprise. Pietro began to punch his chest angrily. "I hate you! You're not my Vater, you're not my Vater!"

"Pietro!" Bonita yelled, moving forward to drag him off of Erik. 

"Leave him." Erik said, softly. He allowed Pietro to hit him for a few more moments then reached up and took the smaller hands in his own. 

Pietro was crying by then, his face a mess of tears and mucus. "I hate you." He whispered, not bothering to try to tug his arms away.

"I know Bärchen. But I love you. And I will do everything to get you to love me."

Pietro just looked at him and then nodded slightly, at last pulling his arms away and standing. Erik stood, brushing himself off. Wanda moved to stand beside Erik.

"You let him give you a hurt Vater." Wanda said softly, holding the end of Erik's shirt in her hand. 

Erik smiled slightly at her vocabulary. "Yes, I did. I'll be alright though."

"Do you want me to give you a kiss to feel better?"

Erik raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Alright Hasi." Erik leaned down to her.

She leaned in, on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on the lips. "All better Vater?"

Erik smiled lightly. "Yes, all better Wanda. Thank you."

"You're welcome." she said with a wide smile. She looked over at Bonita and then behind her to Charles. "Who are you?" 

Charles smiled lightly, coming closer. "Hello Wanda, my name is Charles." He moved to stand beside Erik, giving him a peck on the lips just as Wanda had before. "I'm your father's husband."

Pietro frowned. "So we won't have a new Mama?"

"I'm afraid not Pietro. You can call me-"

"Papa. How's that?"

Wanda nodded. "You can be our Papa since we already have a Vater." She said, speaking to Charles. She looked to Pietro. "You have to be nice to Papa Pietro, or else he'll leave, okay?"

Pietro nodded. "Okay, I promise."

Charles frowned slightly. "Why would I leave Wanda?"

"Well if Pietro isn't nice then you'll fight with Vater and then you'll leave because you guys won't like each other anymore like Mama and Vater." She said sadly. "I don't want you to leave because Vater loves you."

"Oh dear." Charles said softly. He leaned down and with a smile pulled Wanda into a hug. "Dont you worry, I won't be leaving you. I love you, just like Vater does. I could never leave you." He pulled back and looked at Pietro. "Either of you. I'm your Papa now. I'll always be there for you, okay?"

Erik projected love and gratitude as Charles stood. "Are you two ready to go?" 

Wanda looked at the baby doll in her hand and frowned. "But..."

"Why don't you take that baby doll Wanda? I'm sure you can be a very good mother." said Bonita with a small smile.

Wanda smiled, going over and hugging her around the legs. "Thank you." She said, looking up to her with adoration in her eyes. 

"You're very welcome Wanda." Bonita replied, pushing her hair out of her face. "You take care of her, alright?" 

Wanda nodded enthusiastically then ran over to Erik and took his hand in her free one. "Okay, I'm ready to go now!"

Charles looked to Bonita. "And their belongings?"

"I'll tell two of the workers to bring them out for you. I'll meet you in the parking lot." She replied with a nod, leaving the room. 

Erik looked to Pietro. "Are you ready Bärchen?" He asked, holding out his free hand. 

Pietro looked at it and then up to Erik's face. He frowned, and then went over to Charles. "I'm going to hold my Papa's hand." 

Charles looked at Erik and sensed his hurt, and just the slightest bit of annoyance. He looked down to Pietro who was smiling smugly as Erik.

"Oh dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak any German so sorry if I make mistakes! 
> 
> Requests any one? Want to see a certain someone? Want something special? Let me know, I live to please! 
> 
> Vater=Father Bärchen=Little Bear Hasi=Bunny


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sharon Marko.

"Are we going home now Vater?" 

Erik turned around in his seat and glanced toward Charles who was driving. "Not exactly Hasi." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pietro, arms crossed in front of his seat belt. "Do you even have a house?"

"Pietro don't be rude darling." said Charles, eyes still on the road. "We're going to spend some time at my mothers house."

"We're going to meet our Oma?" asked Wanda, smiling widely. 

"Ugh... Yes. But... Oma is sometimes very..." Erik didn't know how to finish.

"Angry." Charles finished. "Pietro, darling, we're going to need a favor from you."

"Anything for you Papa." Pietro replied with a glare toward Erik. 

Charles sighed softly. "It's about your powers."

Pietro looked at Wanda, a bit frightened. "Mama said not to... I don't have powers."

Charles smiled lightly. "It's alright Pietro. Your secret is safe with us. But that's exactly the point. My mother, Oma, might not like your powers very much." 

"But... Does that mean she won't like me?"

"No, no nothing like that!" Charles said quickly.

"It's just that we need you to keep your powers a secret from her."

"It'll be our little secret." 

Pietro nodded. "Okay! But what do I get for keeping the secret?"

"Pietro that's not nice." Wanda said, shaking her head.

"So what! I should get something for being good. Mama always made sure to reward us. Vater should reward us for being good too."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Pietro I-"

"How about we have family days on Saturdays. We can get ice cream-"

"What about chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" asked Charles, glancing over at Erik. 

"Pietro this isn't Germany. We don't have chocolate like you're used to."

Pietro sighed exaggeratedly. "If we get ice cream, can we go to the movies?"

"The movies? Have you ever been to the movies?" asked Erik.

"No, can we really go Vater? We'll be very good! Please Vater, please Papa?" asked Wanda, all but jumping out of her seat.

"Well, that depends on Pietro. What do you think Pietro?" asked Charles, looking through the rearview mirror at Pietro. 

Pietro frowned slightly. "Ice cream every Saturday?"

"Every Saturday duck."

"I'm not a duck!" Pietro said quickly.

Charles laughed. "I'm not calling you a duck silly boy, it's... a nickname of sorts."

"Oh..." Pietro said softly. "Okay. I think I can keep it a secret."

"Very good." Charles said with a smile, pulling into a long driveway. He paused at the gate and rolled down the window. "Charles Xavier. Mrs.Marko is expecting me."

"Of course sir. Come in right away."

The gates opened and Charles continued through, pulling up to a huge house.

"This is Oma's house?!" said Pietro, looking out the window with wide eyes. 

"Yes." said Charles softly. He parked the car and opened the door. "Would you like to meet your Oma?"

"Yes, yes!" said Wanda excitedly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out the door with Pietro right behind her. 

"Now Pietro, remember what we agreed on, alright?" Erik said softly.

Pietro rolled his eyes and nodded. "I know Vater." 

Erik rubbed at his forehead. 

"Get used to it love, they're children." 

Erik laughed lightly. "Oh no, I'm preparing to see your-"

"Charles, darling! It's wonderful to see you." 

Charles plastered on a smile. "Mother!" He walked up the stairs to his mother and took her hands, kissing both cheeks. "It's marvelous to see you!"

"And you darling, and you." She looked over his shoulder and her smile faltered for a moment. "Erik, so lovely to see you."

"A pleasure as always Mrs.Marko." Erik said stiffly. 

Sharon hummed softly in distaste but then turned her attention to the twins standing beside Erik. "Oh you two must be my grand babies! Come over to grandmother, let me see you!"

Wanda eyed Sharon cautiously, standing a bit behind Pietro. Pietro walked forward slowly, and Wanda followed. 

Sharon smiled slightly. "Hello darling. What's your name?"

"Pietro Django Maximoff." Pietro said with a smile. 

"Wonderful to meet you Pietro." Sharon said, mouthing the name, face set in distaste for a moment. She looked to Wanda. "And what is your name dear?"

"Wanda Elizabeth Maximoff." Wanda said shyly. "It's nice to meet you." She added, with a small curtsy. 

"Aren't you just the sweetest little darling!" Sharon exclaimed, smiling brightly. "And so very pretty, aren't you?"

Wanda smiled brightly. "Thank you Oma."

"Oma?" Sharon asked, looking to Charles. 

"They speak German as well. Oma means grandmother." Charles explained. "They call Erik Vater and I, Papa."

"Oh how... Quaint." Sharon said with a puzzled frown. She replaced her smile soon after. "Well, are my little dears hungry? You must be, come on I'll have Maria make you something."

Erik nodded. "Thank you Mrs.Marko, for allowing us to stay here until we have other arrangements."

"Of course." Sharon replied, turning and beginning to walk inside.

"Erik and I will just bring the children's things-"

"Don't be silly Charles, Timothy will take care of that." Sharon said, waving her hand in dismissal. "You and Erik are coming to have lunch with the children and I."

"But-"

"Charles enough." Sharon cut him off. "Now, what do they eat?" 

"I... We aren't sure." said Erik. "This is my first time having them."

Sharon stopped and turned. "You mean.. You've never seen your own children? You let their mother raise them alone?"

"Mother!" Charles said sharply.

"It's fine Charles." Erik said. "Yes, I didn't raise my children. I'm raising them now, I'm making up for the time I left them."

Sharon hummed and shook her head. "Never mind." She turned to the children. "What would you like for lunch dears?"

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other. "Lunch?" asked Wanda.

"But we haven't had our Imbiss yet!" Pietro said, looking between the three adults questioningly.

"Im... What?" Sharon asked, looking to Erik for an explanation.

"It's um... A snack I suppose." Erik explained. He looked to the children. "We won't be having Imbiss today. We will tomorrow, alright? What would you like for Mittagessen?"

"Such an odd language, German. Isn't it?" Sharon said softly, eyebrow raised as Erik spoke with the children.

"I think it's beautiful." Charles replied with a small smile. 

Erik turned to the pair. "They'd like fish sticks, if you have them. Possibly with mashed potatoes. I explained to them the food here is a bit different."

"That's fine, I'll have Maria prepare whatever it is they want. Nothing less for my grand babies." She said, turning and continuing her walk. 

Erik and Charles exchanged a look before continuing to follow.

"Now, you two take the children to inspect your arrangements, to be sure they're alright for them. I'll have one of the maids come find you when lunch is prepared." Sharon said as they entered into the main living room of the house. "I had them prepare three rooms by your old bedroom Charles. I assume you remember where it is?"

"Of course mother. Thank you." Charles said with a polite smile. 

Sharon nodded and then walked off, leaving the four alone. 

Erik sighed deeply after a few moments. "That went better than anticipated." He said, looking toward Charles.

"Much better actually." Charles said, shaking his head. "Something's wrong Erik. I didn't..." He looked at the children who were watching the couple converse. He sighed. "I'll speak with you about it later."

Erik frowned but nodded slightly. He turned to the children. "Would you two like to see your rooms?"

"Rooms?" asked Wanda.

"Well yes. You each have your own room here." Charles said with a smile.

"Really?! Awesome!" Pietro said excitedly. "Let's go see, come on can we go!"

Charles laughed and then led the twins followed by Erik upstairs to his old room. Maids were cleaning and airing out three off the rooms, and Timothy and two other men were carrying in luggage and arranging some furniture. 

"Oh, it seems they aren't finished yet." Charles said, stopping in the hallway.

"Oh no Mr.Xavier, we've actually just finished. Just give us a moment to clear out and the rooms are yours." Timothy said as everyone began leaving the rooms. "I hope everything is to your liking. We are more than happy to rearrange for you."

"Thank you Timothy, I'm sure everything is perfect." Charles replied with a smile. "Let me introduce you to my husband, Erik Lehnsherr, and... his children, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff."

Timothy bowed politely to the three. "I am Timothy, head butler of the Xavier mansion. If there is anything you are in need of, please do not hesitate to ask either my staff or I."

"Thank you Timothy, it's nice to meet you." Erik said with a nod.

"Yea, thanks, now which one is my room!" Pietro said, trying to push past the three much bigger men. 

"Pietro!" Erik reprimanded. 

Pietro sighed exaggeratedly. "Can you please show me which one is my room? There, is that better Vater?" 

"Pietro Django if you don't-"

"Erik, that's enough." Charles said softly. "Pietro, please don't be rude, all you have to do is ask nicely and we will show you to your room. Now apologize to your father and Timothy."

Pietro looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Vater. I'm sorry Mr.Timothy." He mumbled.

"It's alright young man." Timothy said with a small smile. "Your room is the last one down the hall." He said, pointing in the direction. 

"Can I go Papa, please!" 

Charles nodded with a small chuckle, stepping aside to let him go through. "No running Pietro, remember." He reminded.

Pietro nodded, and jogged over to his room. "Wow!" He exclaimed with a wide smile, going inside and exclaiming excitedly. 

Erik shook his head. "You can't do that Charles!" He said angrily. 

"Erik-"

"Don't Erik me, I'm their father. I'm supposed to be raising them! You can't-"

Erik gasped in pain and winced as Charles sent a sharp reprimand. He looked at Charles to find him glaring. 

Charles turned to Wanda, settling his features. "Wanda, your room is right next to Pietro's. Why don't you go see what it's like."

Wanda nodded slightly, glancing over at Erik. "Okay Papa." She said, then walked down to her room. She smiled blissfully as she walked inside and out of sight. 

"Timothy, thank you for your help. We will be fine for now." Charles said, smiling at Timothy who glanced at Erik.

"Of course Mr.Xavier." He said, still giving Erik a questioning look. "Enjoy your afternoon." He said, waiting a moment longer before hesitantly walking away. 

Charles waited a few more moments before grabbing Erik roughly around the wrist and dragging him into their room. He pushed him inside, causing him to stumble slightly. "How dare you speak to me that way!" He whispered harshly. 

"How dare I? How dare you!" Erik replied angrily. "You have no right to use your powers against me!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't have said something so rude!"

"It wasn't rude, they're my children! You said so yourself!" Erik exclaimed

"They are your children! We are raising them now! I'm their father now just as much as you are! Pietro would have just reacted angrily if you had reprimanded him as you were going to!"

Erik was quiet for a moment. His shoulders slumped and he nodded. "You're correct." 

Charles smiled lightly. "I know." He replied, moving closer to hug Erik around the waist. 

Erik returned the embrace, hugging Charles lightly. "He just gets me so angry."

"He's just testing the waters darling. Give him a while and he'll learn." 

Erik nodded slightly, going quiet for a while. "You know," he said with a smirk, "now that I think about it, watching you with the children is pretty sexy."

Charles gave a startled laugh. "Is it now?" He said teasingly, looking up at Erik. "Do you know what I think is sexy?"

"What's that?" Erik asked with a smirk.

"When you speak German." Charles said, sighing softly. "It's beautiful."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Charles said, laughing. "It gives me chills." 

Erik chuckled softly, closing the space between them to kiss Charles. He began to move backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. He sat, pulling Charles down to straddle him. He pulled away from the kiss, grinding up into Charles.

Charles moaned softly, stroking Erik's hair as he kissed his neck lovingly. 

"Ich möchte jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers küssen." Erik said softly, speaking against Charles' neck. 

Charles moaned lowly, grinding down on Erik now. "Please, more." He said softly. 

"Ich möchte du alles geben. Du bist alles."

"Oh, yes." moaned Charles. Erik licked his Adams' apple and ground up at the same time, making him give a helpless little keen.

"Deine Laute sind so wunderschön. Ich will sie immer hören, jeden Tag, für immer."

"Oh God, fuck me." Charles begged, grinding down on Erik.

Erik laughed softly, flipping them so Charles was laying on the bed with Erik between his legs. "My pleasure Liebling." 

Charles moaned in bliss as Erik ground down on him. Erik stole his lips in a kiss, thrusting his tongue into Charles' mouth. 

Erik pulled away, kissing Charles' jaw. "Gott you're so-"

"Vater!" 

Erik jumped off Charles, tripping in his haste and hitting the floor with groan of pain. Charles hurried up to check on him just as Wanda opened their door. 

"Vater, why are you on the floor?" she asked, moving over to stand beside Charles who was kneeling beside Erik. Erik lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Vater is just being silly Wanda." Charles said with a smile, hands covering the bulge in his pants.

Wanda laughed, shaking her head. "Vater, stop being silly! Mittagessen is ready!"

Charles shook his head, chuckling softly. "Why don't you go get Pietro and we'll be there in a moment Wanda."

Wanda nodded and then skipped out of the room. Charles laughed, moving to straddle Erik. 

"I suppose we'll have to get used to that." He said, smirking. 

"I'm going to die." Erik replied, still staring at the ceiling. 

Charles laughed heartedly. He leaned over and kissed Erik and then stood, going to the door. "Come on then love."

"I can't, I'm dying."

"Pity, I was going to make it up to you tonight."

Erik sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Make it up to me?"

Charles laughed, gesturing to the suitcases in the corner of the room. "Let's say one of those doesn't only carry clothing."

Erik was up and walking quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Lovely to update after such a long time, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading and supporting. Perhaps you'd like to leave a prompt or some feedback! 
> 
> Contact me via tumblr if you'd like: http://virginia-potts-love.tumblr.com
> 
> Love you duckies! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Oma: grandmother  
> Imbiss: snack  
> Mittagessen: lunch  
> Ich möchte jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers küssen: I want to kiss every inch of you.  
> Ich möchte du alles geben. Du bist alles: I want to give you everything. You are everything.  
> Deine Laute sind so wunderschön. Ich will sie immer hören, jeden Tag, für immer: Your sounds are so beautiful. I want to hear them all, every day, all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik get their first taste of parenthood.

The day passed by slower than Charles and Erik would have liked. The children had them running around the mansion, making sure they didn't break anything valuable or, worse, hurt themselves.

"Vater Pietro won't stay out of my room!" 

Erik groaned, sitting across from Charles in their room. A chess game was set up between them but neither could truly say they were able to pay attention to it. 

"Pietro, leave your sister alone!" Erik called.

Everything was silent for a few precious moments. Then there was a loud bang and a wail as Wanda began to cry.

Erik was up and running to the room before Charles could even blink. He ran after him to find Wanda in her fathers arms. 

"What happened?" He asked softly, staying in the doorway.

"P-Pietro pushed me down and I fell and hit my head." Wanda sniffled. "It really hurt Vater."

"I know Hasi. Everything is alright now." Erik said, kissing her forehead gently. He turned a fiery gaze to Charles. "Find him before I do."

Charles nodded. "Right. Just... Stay with Wanda." Charles left the room and went next door into Pietro's. "Pietro are you in here?"

"No!" came the quick reply from under the bed. 

Charles sighed and crouched down to look under the bed. Pietro was huddled in the farthest corner. "Pietro come out here now, hiding will only get you into more trouble."

"I didn't mean to!" Pietro said, lower lip quivering. "It was on accident!"

"Pietro, love, come out here and we'll speak about what happened."

Pietro slowly, reluctantly, crawled out from under the bed. Charles sat on the bed and patted next to him. Pietro shyly took the invitation, sitting crisscross and rubbing at his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt Wanda." He said, voice wavering as if he was about to burst out in tears.

"Alright love then tell me what happened. What made Wanda fall?" Charles ask, rubbing his back gently.

Pietro took a deep breath that only made him hiccup. "We were-" *hiccup* "I wasn't trying to-" *hiccip* "Wanda was-" *hiccup*. Pietro then burst into tears, hiccuping and gasping for breath as he tried to explain what had happened.

"Pietro, Pietro it's alright calm down." Charles said, trying to calm him. Pietro continued to cry. "Pietro calm down a bit and then we can speak." Charles said, moving the boy onto his lap to hold him.

Pietro clung onto Charles shirt and cried, drenching it with tears, saliva, and snot. After a few moments Charles looked down to find Pietro biting nervously at the collar of his shirt.

Charles brought his hand up to gently take the shirt from Pietro's mouth. Pietro looked up at him, his eyes red and glassy and his face a wet mess. Charles smiled lightly. 

"It's alright Pietro. Are you okay?"

Pietro nodded slightly, looking away from Charles. "I'm alright."

"Okay." Charles said with a small smile. Pietro moved out of his lap and sat next to him. He didn't seem to want to make eye contact with Charles and kept sniffling. "Pietro?"

Pietro scrubbed at his face to keep from crying and got up. He went to his closet and pulled out a suitcase.

"Pietro what on earth are you doing?" Charles asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm putting everything into my suitcase because you and Vater don't want me anymore." Pietro said, a few tears spilling. "I'm not a good boy and Vater doesn't love me."

"Oh Pietro." Charles shook his head. "No, that's not it at all, come here and sit with me."

Pietro paused and then did as told. Charles leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Pietro your father and I love you very much. We aren't very used to having two children to care for. I'm sorry you feel as though we don't care." Charles ran a hand through Pietro's hair in a soothing manner. "We're trying our very best. If you would rather be elsewhere, we can make arrangements to-"

Pietro shook his head adamantly. "I want to be with Wanda, Vater, and you."

Charles smiled and nodded slightly. "Then you will stay here. Now, why don't you tell me what happened with Wanda?"

Pietro sighed. "I just wanted to play with her dolls. But Wanda didn't want me to touch them. So I was going to run and take them from her, but then I remembered what you and Vater had said so I stopped. But I hit her on accident and she fell. And I heard Vater coming and didn't want to get in trouble so I ran under my bed." He explained, looking down. "I'm sorry."

Charles shook his head. "It's alright Pietro, it was only an accident. But running away was wrong of you to do and if you do it again you'll have to be punished."

Pietro nodded still looking down. 

"How about you go wash up a bit and then apologize to Wanda? And then we can forget about this whole mess."

Pietro nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and turned around smiling slightly. "Thank you Papa." And then he continued.

Charles sighed happily. Although his shirt was a disgusting mess and he felt worried as to Pietro's emotional state, he couldn't help but be a bit proud of himself for calming the boy down without loosing his temper.

Charles got up and walked over to the next room, staying out of sight and listening to what was going on inside. 

Wanda laughed loudly. "No Vater, her name is Barbie!"

"Barbie?" Erik said holding up the doll in distaste. "What type of name is that?"

Wanda laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world. "No, you give me her and you can play with Ken!" She said, leaning over and taking the doll from Erik and pressing another in his hands. "Barbie and Ken are married and they love each other." She stated matter of factly. 

"Is that so?" Erik said, somewhat amused.

Wanda nodded her head enthusiastically. "Mmhm! Like you and Papa!"

Erik laughed at that. "Yes, I suppose so. Now what?"

"Now we have to pretend like they're getting married." Wanda said, as if it made all the sense in the world. "See, she's wearing a wedding dress and he's wearing his suit."

"So I will stand here and wait for my, uhm, Barbie to walk down the isle?" Erik asked. 

Wanda made a noise of affirmation and then began walking Barbie down to Ken while loudly humming a wedding march. She stopped when she reached Ken and looked at Erik expectantly.

"Oh-Uhm- Barbie you look-"

"No, no, you have to make your voice sound different!" Wanda complained. "See watch me." She cleared her throat. "Oh Ken," she said, her voice infinitely high, "you look so handsome!"

Erik laughed, and then cleared his throat. "Thank you Barbie." He said, his voice low and raspy. "You look beautiful, this is the best-"

Charles couldn't help it and burst out laughing. He rounded the corner into the room to find Erik red as a beet and Wanda looked between the two confused.

"Erik, you play just a marvelous Ken, truly. You should take up acting." Charles said, doubling over in laughter. 

Erik pushed the doll into Wanda hands and stood.

"Hey! Vater what-"

"Charles, what are you- how long have you been listening!?"

"Long enough." Charles said, still laughing a bit. He walked over and enveloped Erik in a hug. "That was wonderful darling!"

"Where's Pietro?" Erik asked, trying not encourage Charles. "I thought you where-"

"Papa?"

Charles turned slightly to see Pietro peeking into the room. He looked at Erik and then back to the boy. "It's alright Pietro. Come on."

Pietro came in slowly, hesitantly. He stood looking at Charles until finally he glanced to Wanda who had moved behind Erik's leg. He walked to her slowly, making sure not to step on her dolls and keeping his gaze on the ground. 

"Pietro, do you have something to say?" Charles asked gently.

Pietro nodded and then looked up to Wanda. "I'm sorry I knocked you over and made you hurted yourself. And I won't try to take your dolls anymore."

Wanda was quiet for a few moments. Then she moved, hugging her brother with a smile. "It's okay. I'm okay. You can play with my dolls with me if you want." 

"Really?" Pietro asked with a wide smile. He looked to the dolls on the floor. "Can I play with the boy?"

"That's Vater's, you can-"

"That's alright Wanda, Pietro can play now." Erik said quickly. 

"Actually, it's almost nine o'clock, you two should be getting ready to go to bed."Charles said. 

"Aw but I'm not tired!" The twins said in unison. 

Charles laughed. "Well, I for one am very tuckered out so I'm afraid you'll have to turn in because of me."

The twins whined some more but eventually they agreed to take their baths and go to bed if and only if they where each told bedtime stories.

"Pietro do stop squirming, I can't button your pajamas with you moving all about." Charles said, trying to finish up and put the child in bed. Finally he got the last button and Pietro climbed into his bed. 

"Wanda, Hasi, do you need any help?" Erik asked, standing with his back turned from Wanda as she had insisted. 

"No Vater." She said pulling on her nightgown. "You can turn around now." She said, climbing into her bed and getting under her covers. 

"Now, a bedtime story." Charles said with a small smile. "Perhaps I'll tell you one of my favorites. It's about a brother and sister, named Hansel and Gretel."

"I don't like that one." Pietro said with a frown. "What about the one with the tin soldier!"

"Oh... One moment Pietro. Let me just..."

"Vater, you promised a bed time story!"

Erik laughed. "Yes, I did. I always enjoyed the fisherman and his wife. I'll-"

"I don't like that one Vater. I want to hear about Cinderella!"

Erik was quiet for a few moments. "Wait here."

The husbands met in the hallway. Charles couldn't help but laugh. "Switch?"

"Yes." Erik said with a smile. 

They walked passed each other and into the children's rooms.

"Hello Wanda, what bedtime story would you like to hear?"

"I want to hear Cinderella!"

"Oh that's a very good pick!" Charles said with a big smile. "Well then, let's begin! Once upon a time, there lived..."

"Vater? What happened to Papa?" Pietro asked guardedly.

"We decided to switch." Erik said simply. "What story do you want?"

"The one with the tin soldier." 

"The brave one or the one that turns human?"

Pietro rolled his eyes. "The brave one with all the brothers."

Erik rolled his eyes slightly. "Fine. There were once twenty five tin soldiers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my favorite to write. Writing children is both challenging and fascinating. Hope you all enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very honestly all smut. Everything is quite safe and consensual.   
> Read the notes for more in detail warnings.

Charles was laying in bed, back propped up against the headboard, when Erik came into the room, towel around his waist. Erik immediately walked over and sprawled on Charles' legs. Charles simply moved the book he was reading into one hand and stroked his husbands hair soothingly with the other. 

"Gott I didn't expect it to be so hectic." Erik said, moved his hands to pillow his head. 

"I could have told you as much." Charles said simply, still reading. "They're young, they are bound to be a bit jumpy darling."

Erik sighed. "They'll be the death of us."

Charles hummed and finally closed his book. "Us? No, perhaps you but not the both of us." He smiled and put his book on the nightstand. He moved one hand down to Erik's neck, kneading gently. The other went to his hair, fingers combing through it and scratching his scalp. "You must understand they'll be testing us. Things will get into more of a routine soon my love."

Erik groaned softly. "Hopefully." He looked up to Charles. "Are you tired?"

Charles smirked. "Not extremely so."

Erik smirked right back. "Why don't you show me what's in the luggage then?"

Charles laughed softly. "Fine then, move."

Erik did as told, moving off of Charles. Charles stood and went over to the luggage, picking it up and bringing it to the bed. "I figured we may be spending considerable time here. So..." He opened the luggage. "I brought some toys along."

Erik groaned at the contents of the luggage. "Charles, you're marvelous."

Charles laughed. "I'm aware." He reached in and pulled out a dark red corset. "How about a little fun?"

Erik reached in and pulled out a plain metal collar. "I'm more than up for it...pet."

Charles hummed in delight. "Marvelous darling, just let me-"

"No, I want you just in the collar tonight." Erik said, stopping Charles with a hand on his wrist. "I'll ruin the corset."

Charles smirked. "One of those nights then? Alright." He put the corset back, and moved the suitcase off of the bed. "Would you like me to strip?"

"Please do." Erik said, watching as Charles stood and striped slowly. He threw the towel to the side. When Charles had finished Erik beckoned him closer. 

Charles moved over to Erik, allowing himself to be pulled to straddle him. He sighed softly into the kiss Erik began, moving his hands to his husbands shoulders and squeezing in pleasure. Erik brought his hand up and clasped the collar around Charles' neck, then pulled away slightly. "Safe word Charles?"

"Magnus." Charles said softly, eyes half open and hazy. 

"From now you refer to me as sir. Do you understand?"

Charles nodded and Erik gave him a sharp slap on the backside. He gasped, moving away from the pain and thrusting into Erik's stomach. "Oh, yes sir!" He moaned out, closing his eyes in bliss.

Erik grabbed his jaw and his eyes flung open. "Keep your eyes open, on me pet." He commanded. 

"Y-yes sir." Charles said quickly, keeping his eyes on Erik. Erik smirked, pulling Charles down into a heady kiss, licking into his mouth when it opened with a groan. Charles struggled to keep his eyes opened, and couldn't help but to thrust onto Erik's stomach.

Erik wrenched himself away from Charles. "Who told you to pleasure yourself on me pet?" He growled. "Who gave you the right?"

"No one sir." Charles said softly.

"You deserve to be punished for your gall, don't you pet?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Yes sir, what?"

"Yes sir, I deserve to be punished." Charles said, cheeks a bright red.

"Good." Erik said with a smirk. "Now get over my knees. I'm going to spank you for being such a bad little pet."

Charles moved to lie himself over Erik's knees as commanded, stifling a moan as he rubbed against him.

Erik smoothed a hand over Charles' flank and hummed softly. "Such a naughty one aren't you?" Charles didn't answer, unsure whether it was a question Erik wanted answered. Erik grabbed the hair at the back of his head and tugged hard enough that Charles whimpered and arched. "I asked a question, didn't I?"

Charles moaned softly. "Y-yes sir, you did. I'm s-so naughty, please punish me sir, please spank me."

Erik moaned at Charles' words. "Since you asked so nicely..." He kept a firm grip on Charles's hair and brought his hand up over his shoulder, swinging down and landing a firm smack to Charles' cheek.

Charles gasped and jerked, but Erik held firm. He continued his spanking until Charles was a sobbing mess, thrusting against Erik's thighs. 

Erik hit Charles one last time and then kneaded the flesh lovingly. "You took your punishment so well pet, I'm so proud of you."

Charles sniffled, trying to still his hips and groaning at the pleasure shooting down his spine from Erik's touch. "T-thank you sir, thank you so much."

Erik was hard against Charles now, the spanking arousing him almost as much as it seemed to arouse Charles. "Would you like me to fuck you now pet? Do you want my cock in you?"

Charles moaned loudly, thrusting against Erik once again. "Yes sir, please fuck me."

"Get on the bed, hands and knees."

Charles scrambled off of his husband and onto the bed, doing as told. Erik took that chance to grab the lube and throw it on the bed beside Charles. He moved behind him, traveling a hand down Charles' back, smiling at the shiver that it elicited. Charles pushed into the touch when it came to his upturned ass and Erik couldn't help but bring his other hand up and spread Charles' cheeks to see the little pucker of skin hidden in between. Charles whined softly. 

"Hush pet." Erik said soothingly. He leaned down and breathed over the exposed skin and Charles bit back a moan. Erik smiled. "You took your punishment so well. You deserve this." With that he leaned in and licked a broad line up from Charles' balls to his hole. 

"Oh God!" Charles yelped, jolting at the touch and then pushing back into it when Erik began to lick more at his hole, wiggling his tongue to try to loosen him up. "Oh please sir, yes, yes, yes." Charles babbled. He fisted the sheets and moaned loudly. "Please, please, please!" He begged, all but sobbing again. 

Erik continued his assault but reached over with a hand and took the lube, putting some into his hand and then spreading it on his fingers. He brought one hand up to Charles and thrust a finger into him without warning. Charles moaned loudly as he began to move his finger, at the same time licking at his hole. 

"Oh God sir, that feels so good, thank you so much. Thank you, please don't stop!"Charles groaned, thrusting back when Erik added a second finger, scissoring them and licking in between. He was hitting his prostate on every few thrusts, making Charles choke around words that he couldn't seem to stop, loosing himself and struggling to control his mutation while Erik wasn't even inside of him. "Oh sir, sir, I'm going to come. Please make me come! May I come sir, please, please-" 

Erik pulled away and Charles sobbed at the lose of contact.

"Quiet pet." Erik said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You'll come when I say you will. And that's when I'm inside of you."

Charles nodded. "Yes s-sir, I'm sorry sir."

Erik lubed himself up and then aligned himself. He was already so close, Charles had quite the affect. He was sure he wouldn't last long, but knew Charles wouldn't either. He pushed himself into Charles slowly, moaning at the viselike grip Charles had on him. Charles groaned, shutting his eyes and digging his nails into his palms with the effort it took to control himself. 

When Erik was at his base he withdrew, setting a hard, steady rhythm. Charles moaned at every withdraw and every push in, his prostate being drawn over. His back arched in pleasure and his breathing grew ragged. Erik was in no better position, clenching his jaw with the effort it took to hold himself back. Soon he began to thrust faster, groaned and throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Charles couldn't take it, his shoulders and head dropped to the mattress and he pushed back into ever thrust, his moans sounding almost continuous. "P-please may I come, I can't, I need-"

Erik brought his hand down to Charles' dick, and began to stroke it. "Come Charles."

And with that Charles' mouth fell open into a silent scream and he came hard, spasming around Erik and convulsing as the arousal peeked. He couldn't keep his power under wraps for the entirety of it and Erik was hit with a wave of blinding arousal and heat before he was able to throw up his walls again. Erik came, grinding into Charles with a choked off moan and then slumping over his back.

They remained still for a few moments and then Erik was up to get a rag, wiping off Charles and then himself. Charles slumped onto the bed, laying flat. Erik kissed Charles' shoulders lovingly, and then removed the collar, setting it aside and the kissing Charles' neck. "Are you alright Charles?"

Charles hummed softly and nodded. He turned to face Erik and his eyes blinked open. He smiled slightly, his hand coming up and his fingers tracing Erik's features. "I'm terribly sorry I lost control love."

Erik smiled slightly, leaning into Charles' touch. "You have nothing to apologize for Süsser. I understand how hard it is to control your powers in the throes of passion. I do not blame you."

Charles smiled and then closed his eyes. "I am tired. Come sleep with me?"

"For you, anything." Erik replied. He got under the covers and spooned Charles, holding him close. He kissed the top of his head and smiled into his hair. "I love you, with everything I am." He said softly.

"And I love you my darling." Charles mumbled, and with that he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings For: Spanking, orgasm delay, rimming, crying (over stimulation), name calling
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this steamy little chapter. Might want to get some tissues ready for the next...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather sad chapter in my eyes. Sharon has an announcement. 
> 
> See the end notes for specific warnings.

The following day was a Sunday and so the couple had off of work. Pietro and Wanda spent the day wandering around the grounds of the mansion, Erik and Charles watching vigilantly. 

"Charles?"

Charles turned and stood at the sound of his mother's voice, plastering on that smile he seemed to keep in the back of his pocket when she was around. "Mother, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." She said with a small nod, coming over to where he and Erik sat on the patio. She sat and Charles sank back into his seat. "I've been meaning to speak with you."

"Is everything all right?"

Sharon's mouth, stained red with lipstick, was set in a grim line. One eyebrow arched. "I'm surprise you do not know."

Charles stiffened. "I-"

"Charles, do you know?"

"I... Do not know the extent of it. I know something is wrong, but that's all. Mother you must realize I don't intentionally read your mind. It's just you where projecting rather-"

"Enough Charles." Sharon said, cutting him off. Charles looked down and Erik glanced at her, hands fisting against his jeans before he looked back to the twins. 

"I'm sorry." Charles said softly, looking at his hands in his lap. "Please, tell me what's been troubling you so much."

Sharon sighed and looked out to the twins playing on the fields. "I have cancer Charles."

Charles' eyes snapped up to his mother's face. It seemed like for a moment his heart stopped beating. "You... What?"

Sharon looked at him now, her eyes devoid of tears over the subject. "Cancer Charles. Colon cancer."

"B-but... Colon cancer is easily cured, isn't it? Y-you-"

"It's already in stage four. If we had caught it earlier, perhaps. But not now. It's too widespread. Chemo would be all but useless."

"Are you... Mother are you saying..."

"Yes Charles." Sharon sighed. She looked away from him and out to the children again. "I'm going to die."

And with that Charles broke. He covered his face and cried, shoulders shaking with sobs. "Y-you can't!"

"Charles I will not go through the pain of chemo for no reason. This... It is my choice. I will not subjugate myself to that pain-"

"What about me mother?!" Charles sobbed, looking up at her. "You're my mother, do you not think about the effects this will have on my life?"

"Charles, I am going to die one day. You are at least happy now. You are married, have children. You don't need me anymore."

"I never had you! I always wanted you!" Charles shouted, he sobbed. "I never had you and now I know I never will." 

"Charles..." Erik said softly. He had tried to remain out of the conversation, but this was too much. "Charles, it's alright." He said softly, standing and going to his husband's side.

"It isn't." Charles sobbed into Erik's shirt once he pulled him into a hug. "Would you have even told me if I hadn't come here?"

"I would have told you eventually Charles." Sharon said, still displaying no emotion.

"What about Raven? H-have you told her yet?" Charles asked, hiccuping. "Does she know?"

"No Charles, she doesn't. We haven't spoken since Christmas."

Erik shushed him when he tried to speak again. "Enough now. You can call Raven later. Just rest for a while now."

"I did not mean to spoil your afternoon." Sharon said, standing. "We will speak more of this later Charles." 

"What is there more to say mother? Have you got a tumor in your brain you'd like to tell me about?" He snapped.

Sharon held his gaze for a few moments and then looked away, departing into the house. Charles simply clung to Erik and let the tears flow. Erik rubbed his back soothingly, mumbling unheard words of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharon confesses that she has cancer. Charles doesn't take it well in the slightest. I hope you enjoy, even if it is a sad chapter. The next will bring in a lovely woman by the name of... Raven!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for that tiny chapter, have this longer, even more emotional chapter! 
> 
> I'd also like to add that any and all German now comes from a wonderful reader, writer, and friend. Without her I'd be much worse off. Therefore if like to dedicate this chapter, though very emotional, to CaptEve . I wish you well in all your endeavors, my friend.

"I'm not surprised she didn't call me Charles. I mean, when does she ever besides my birthday and Christmas. Besides, I'm not really her daughter."

"That's not the point Raven and you know it. She... She's going to die." 

Charles cradled to phone to his ear, sitting on his bed and watching Erik outside playing soccer with the twins. He couldn't help but smile slightly despite his somber mood. 

"Yea, and? I'm sorry Charles but I can't bring myself to care much when all she did was put me down and push me away. Why do you care?"

"She's our mother-"

"She's your mother. I'm just her 'niece', remember? She doesn't see me as her daughter. That's not what you made her see."

Charles sighed. "I know Raven. I know. I just... After she's gone that's it. She's my mother. And I always thought, maybe one day..."

"You thought one day you'd be best pals like in one of those stupid movies. Charles, come on. It's Sharon."

"I know, I know. I suppose I just hoped one day I'd... Have a mother."

"I know Charles. I'm sorry."

Charles was quiet for a few moments then sighed."Well, there's nothing to be done about it I suppose. Anyway, how have you been. About finished up with school?"

"Yes, this year actually. It's been going well, for once. I... Met someone."

Charles smiled widely. "Did you now? And who is this someone, what is his name?"

"Azazel. He's truly magnificent Charles, hopefully you meet him soon. Speaking of, how's grumpy Erik?"

Charles laughed."As grumpy as ever I suppose. Though... There has been an occurrence."

"An occurrence? What sort of occurrence?"

"A life changing one." Charles inhaled deeply, nervously. "Erik and I are now raising his children. Twins."

Raven was quiet for what seemed liked am eternity. "Wait, Erik has children? Since when?"

"Six years ago. He was involved with a human and had them, Wanda and Pietro."

"Erik involved with a human?!"

"Exactly my thoughts. Apparently something happened to make her frightened by his powers, so he left."

"But why are they with you now?"

"She was killed in a car crash. Erik is their only living relative."

"Oh God... Poor kids must be traumatized."

"They don't seem to realize the extent of it. They say she's in heaven, but Wanda asked when she was coming home this morning at brunch."

"Jeez, that must be pretty heartbreaking."

Charles looked out the window where Erik was now holding Wanda up on his shoulders, Pietro walking beside them, walking back toward the house. "It is. But... I'm happy to have them here. You know I've always wanted children."

"Of course. I'm happy for you Charles, really. I can't wait to meet them."

"And I Azazel. Will you come to visit soon? See mother before..."

"...If you really want me to. Next week I don't have school and I have some vacation time saved up. I'll come then?"

"Please do Raven. I've missed you so much. And the children will likely want to meet their only aunt. Bring Azazel perhaps?"

"Alright Charles. I'll come, I swear. Just... You know her and I don't get along. Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yes Raven, please. Just this once."

"Fine, fine. Try not to kill Erik or anyone before I get there, alright?"

Charles smiled and huffed in amusement. "Yes well I'll try. I'll see you soon then?"

"Of course Charles. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too. Do call if you need anything Raven."

"I will Charles. Stay safe."

"You do the same."

With that they ended the conversation. Charles held his mobile in his hand staring at it with a sad smile. He turned slightly to the door when it creaked open. Erik stood there with the children, Wanda off of his shoulders and holding his hand now.

"Papa are you okay?" asked Wanda with a frown. "You look sad."

Charles looked up to Erik. "May I tell them?"

Erik nodded. "Pietro, Wanda, why don't you sit on the bed with Papa"

Wanda and Pietro did as told, sitting on either side of Charles. Erik moved to sit in the empty space beside the twins and across from Charles, completing the circle.

"What is it Papa?" asked Wanda.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Pietro.

"No Pietro. You both have been wonderful. Your father and I love you so very much." Charles said softly. "This is about Oma."

"Did she find out about my powers?" Pietro asked with a frown.

"No Pietro, you've been very good at keeping that a secret." He replied, smoothing back Pietro's unruly hair when he beamed. "Oma is..."

"Oma is sick." Erik completed. "She's very sick."

Charles nodded slightly. "She has something called cancer. It's a very... bad disease."

"Does that mean... Oma is going to Himmel?" asked Wanda softly.

Charles nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm afraid Oma will not be with us for very long. But she is doing very well right now."

Pietro looked down to the comforter and Wanda looked down to her jeans, picking at an invisible stain. 

"Oma is still here now, so you both should be happy and spend some time with her." Erik said glancing at Charles. "We want to make her happy, don't we?"

"We're sorry Papa." Wanda whispered.

"It's not your fault darling. These things happen." Charles said softly, putting a hand on hers. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "It's alright to cry about it Wanda."

Wanda's breath hitched and then she began crying, turning to Erik for comfort. Erik held her, stroking her curly brown hair and kissing the crown of her head. "I know Wanda, it's sad. It's alright Liebling. Ich weiß es schmerz, meine Kleine, ich weiß."

Charles turned his attention to Pietro now, who was still staring at the comforter. "Pietro?" He asked softly. He put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Pietro, are you alright?" 

Pietro nodded and sniffled, looking to the side. 

"Pietro, darling, you know you can cry don't you? It's alright if you want to. Or if you don't want to. I did."

Pietro looked at Charles now, tears in his eyes. "Why does Gott have to take them?"

"Oh Pietro..." Charles pulled Pietro into a hug just as the boy began crying in earnest. "I don't know Pietro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I w-want Mama." Pietro cried, clinging to Charles. "I want Mama back Papa please, bitte, I'll be good. I'll be good, I promise!"

Charles felt tears come to his eyes and he hugged Pietro harder, squeezing him to his chest as he continued to cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Pietro. I'm so sorry."

Wanda and Pietro clung to their fathers, crying into their shirts until they finally fell silent. Charles looked down to find Pietro slack against him, fast asleep. He looked over to Erik to find him moving Wanda gently onto the bed. Charles did the same to Pietro, putting them side by side.

"It's late, if they nap now they won't sleep later." Erik whispered, looking at Charles as he crawled off the bed slowly, careful not to jostle the twins. "They'll be up all night."

"Leave them Erik, it's fine. This... I read once that when children are very overwhelmed they sleep. This is their way of coping." Charles whispered back, coming around the bed to Erik. 

Erik pulled Charles into a hug as soon as he was close enough. "I'm sorry Charles." He rubbed his back soothingly. "I know this is hard for you."

"He asked me why God took them Erik. How was I to answer?" Charles whispered into Erik's shoulder, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "He asked for his mother. Oh God Erik I-I-"

"Hush Charles. You can't do anything about that. It isn't your fault."

"But-"

"No, enough. Charles you can't do anything about their want for Magda. You have to forget about that, help them to move past this as well. They-"

There was a knock at the door. Erik let go of Charles and turned to find Sharon standing in the room. She glanced at the pair, her gaze lingering on Charles' red eyes for a moment before moving on and looking to the bed where the children slept.

"It's a bit late for them to be taking a nap, don't you think? They won't sleep tonight. And in the same bed?" She asked, eyebrow arched in question as she looked back to Charles.

"They have slept together a majority of their lives." Erik said. "They'll be fine."

Sharon made a sound of disapproval and then sighed. "Charles, I still have something to speak to you about. Perhaps you would like to come to the study to discuss it with me?" 

Charles projected discomfort to Erik and he took his husbands hand quickly. "I'll come as well, the twins will be fine here for a while."

Sharon stared at the couple for a few moments before nodded and turning, leaving the room. 

"Thank you darling." Charles murmured, projecting gratitude.

"Of course Liebling." Erik said, projecting love and comfort.

The husbands left the room, leaving the door slightly open. Charles assured Erik that he had his attention on the twins, and once they woke he would be aware. They then traveled downstairs to the study where they found Sharon sitting at the desk. Charles and Erik took the seats at the other side of the desk, Charles feeling uncomfortable in his father's old study. This was a room he once associated with happiness, his father teaching him to play chess and his booming laugh when Charles did something he thought funny. But after his mother remarried it became a room he associated with hurt, his stepbrother being sure to torment him in this place that held so many good memories before. He shivered with the memories, taking Erik's hand in his and squeezing for comfort. 

"What is it mother? What do you want to discuss?"

"Have you called Raven then?" Sharon asked, avoiding the main subject. 

"I did. She'll be coming next week. Possibly with a guest." Charles replied. "Mother-"

"A guest?"

"A man." Charles said, a bit annoyed by her avoiding the main subject. "Mother please tell me what this is about."

Sharon sighed. "Your father's will. As well as my own."

Charles stared at her. "Father's will?"

"Yes. He left you quite a bit."

"But... But how?"

Sharon opened up a drawer and pulled out two files. She handed one to Charles. "That is his will. He left almost everything to you with one stipulation."

Charles read through the will quickly, scanning it and then looking back up to Sharon. "He left it to you until you died."

"Precisely." Sharon said. "I received the house and the company, only to hold it for you." She shook her head slightly. "But even with that there where rules that kept me from doing much and will keep you from doing quite a bit as well."

"I can not sell the house. Or the company." 

Sharon nodded. "Your father also stated that he wanted certain members of the board to never hold a very prominent position."

Charles nodded, staring down at the will in his hands. "And... And yours?"

Sharon handed over the other file. "I do not have much that I own. Everything was your fathers."

"What about Kurt?"

"He left me some money, though he left a majority of it to Cain."

Charles shivered slightly at the name. He looked down at his mother's will. "I did not know that they, father and Kurt, left you with so little. I'm sorry."

Sharon wavered her hand in dismissal. "I got along fine Charles."

Charles read through her will quickly. "Your leaving your possessions to Raven?"

Sharon nodded. "They are feminine items. I imagined you would not do much with them. As for the money I have left, though it isn't much..."

Charles finished reading through it all. "Mother..."

"Of course I imagine you'll want to add to them over time."

Charles looked to Erik, tears in his eyes. He passed the will to him. "Read the last paragraph Erik."

Erik did as told, surprised at what he found. "Mrs.Marko..."

"It was added in this morning. College, or whatever they wish to do in the future, will be expensive. Best start funds now. A small portion is to be donated to cancer research. The rest, separate bank accounts for the twins. Only to be opened when they turn eighteen."

"Mother... Are you sure?" Charles asked softly. "We appreciate the gesture very much. But-"

"I am sure Charles. They are my grandchildren. I will not see them grow into mature adults. But I still believe I can help them, however meager the amount is."

Charles was quiet for a few moments. "Thank you mother. Thank you, so much."

"Really Mrs.Marko, thank you. This will help the children very much."

Sharon nodded. "I expect them to be raised well." She looked to Charles. "Knowing you, they will grow up to be striving young adults." She looked to Erik. "They will be magnificent, as I've already witnessed in them."

"Mother I-"

Sharon stood. "Enough now Charles. Everything is settled." She walked to the door, opening it. She turned back to Charles. "You have made your father very proud. I know you will continue to do so." She closed the door behind her.

Charles and Erik sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Charles sifted through emotions, projecting each. Disbelief, wonder, love, sadness, anger, guilt.

"I can't believe she'd do this for them." He said, breaking the silence.

"Neither can I. It's... Very nice of her." Erik said, turning to Charles. 

"And I said such terrible things..."

"One act, no matter how significant, does not outweigh the acts of a lifetime Charles."


End file.
